Defying Gravity
by AnimeDuo864
Summary: When Yuki kicks Shuichi out again, Shuichi is saved by a stranger. He's everything Shuichi could ever dream of, but can Shuichi really forget Yuki? Please R&R.
1. Midnight

©We do NOT own Gravitation in any way, shape, or form… okay, we have the manga's and DVDs… but that's totally different! ;P

Note: The _Italic_ writing is what is being remembered.

---

Chapter One: Midnight

The rain poured down hard and cold, hitting the ground around Shuichi's bare feet. The pink haired boy looked longingly at the door; his door, or rather the front door of the appartment he shared with Yuki. Lightning flashed and Shuichi jumped, wrapping himself up in his own arms to fight off the cold. He was wearing only a white tank top and some blue gym shorts, both of which were now completely soaked.

"Come on, Yuki! Open up the door, please! I'm sorry! I'll be quiet!" Shuichi tapped his finger softly on the door. He'd been outside for almost an hour. They had a fight, and Yuki had kicked him out. It was no worse than normal, Shuichi had pissed off Yuki and Yuki had overreacted… but there was still something that wouldn't let Shuichi forget his eyes…

"You… don't know what you're talking about. Stop trying to be so much a part of what my life was! You keep asking me to tell you! Tell you what God Damnit? Can I have no secrets? Get out of here! I can't stand the sight of you anymore- just get out." 

"Yuki…" Shuichi let the tears fall down his face, slouching down with his back against the door. "What did I say to make you hate me, Yuki?" He sneezed. "Don't hate me."

---

His watch read 11:47. He'd finally pulled himself away from the appartment and was making his way to Hiro's place. Hiro was a good friend, he'd let him stay there… he understood. Shuichi's thoughts continued to race as he walked down the empty streets, his body was numbed to the cold by now and he felt the rain less and less as he disected his brain.

"Yuki, where do you get your romance novel ideas?" 

"_I'm just luckey, and my fan base isn't looking for the greatest work ever."_

"_Yuki, why are all of the girls in your stories younger then the guys?"_

"_It's what the fans want, older men."_

"_Like you, Yuki? What are you working on right now? What's this one about?"_

"_None of your damn business, you brat."_

"_Why are you always so secretive about your stories?"_

"_It's just how I am. Now leave me alone."_

"_Yuki… can I ask you something?"_

"_No."_

"_Yuki, please? I've kinda been wondering… but you can't get mad at me."_

"_If you think I'm going to be mad, then you probably shouldn't say anything."_

"_Yuki… where's your mother?"_

"…"

"_Yuki?"_

"_She's dead. That's all you need to know."_

"_Oh, I'm sorry… when did she die?"_

"…"

"_Yuki?"_

"_DO YOU EVER SHUT UP?"_

"_Yuki you said you wouldn't get mad! You can't be so mean everytime I try to get to know you! I just want to know you and you're just being a big baby!"_

"_It's none of your damn business!"_

"_You are my business, Yuki!"_

_"You… don't know what you're talking about. Stop trying to be so much a part of what my life was! You keep asking me to tell you! Tell you what God Damnit? Can't I have secrets? Get out of here! I can't stand the sight of you anymore- just get out."_

A faint sound brought Shuichi back into reality. He looked to his left and saw a giant white light comeing towards him.

"What?" Shuichi felt himself thrown from where he was standing and lying underneath a panting stanger. "AHHH!" Shuichi screamed.

"Are you okay?" The stranger got off of him and extended his hand, smiling. "That was close. What were you thinking standing in the middle of the road?" Shuichi looked past the stranger at where he'd been standing. A semi horn sounded in the distance.

"I was almost crushed…" Shuichi trailed off, looking at his rescuer. "You saved me." Shuichi tried to take a step forward but fell into the young man's arms.

"You're exhausted, and soaked. What are you doing wearing barely any clothing?" Shuichi looked up at him and tried to explain.

"I'm going… fight with… boyfriend… Hiro…" Shuichi trailed off as he fell unconcious. The stranger picked him up and pulled him close.

"Come on, let's get you inside where it's warm."

---

There's the first chapter. We had a free period and so we wrote this. It's kind of a beta thing, a test to see if we want to continue the fanfiction. The story would continue with Shuichi falling in love with this stranger, but not falling out of love with Yuki. Who would Shuichi choose?


	2. Trowa

Note1 Please remember that (( text )) is John and ( text ) is Emily. It's strictly commentary, and has no real fulfilling purpose for the story. ((Except sending Emily into mad giggles. Crazy estrogen driven woman)) ( You're right, I am a crazy estrogen driven woman… and just for that I'm putting a Midol into your ice cream. Here!) (( …anyways…)) 

Note2 This is NOT… we repeat… NOT a Gravitation/Gundam Wing crossover. We just really like the name Trowa ((who, btw, one of us loves more than any one person should love an animated character… especially since he's totally gay))  
(o please! How old is whats his face! Ritsuka! Don't go there girlfriend)  
((Effe you.))

---

Chapter Two: Trowa

Shuichi shifted beneath the sheets. The most wonderful thing had just happened, aside from the fact that he almost died. He'd been walking down the street when suddenly out of nowhere a blinding light was coming at him and then suddenly his brave, wonderful, and courageous Yuki came plummeting out of no where and saved him from the obviously dangerous semi-truck.

Shuichi drooled. Yuki looked down at him.

"You baka," he said, caressing his cheek.

"Yuki, you don't hate me?"

"Of course not my Shuichi. I love you." Although this seemed entirely out of character for Yuki, the sensation between his legs convinced him to just go with it. He closed his eyes.

"Yuki. I love you."

"What?" The strange voice snapped Shuichi from his dream. He opened his eyes and instead of seeing his blonde ((and slightly domineering)) (.) boyfriend, the dark-haired and blue-eyed stranger was hovering an inch from Shuichi's face.

"Are you okay? You've been talking in your sleep." Shuichi sat up and screamed. And we all know when Shuichi screams it's most like a 6th year school girl seeing a giant spider on her desk first thing in the morning. The stranger was not expecting this.

"YOU PERVERT! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING, YOU BASTARD! KIDNAPPING SOME INNOCENT GUY LIKE ME TO MAKE ME YOUR LOVE SLAVE! I WON'T DO IT! I WON'T I WON'T I WON'T!" He took a deep breath and opened his mouth to continue but the stranger (with amazing spryness… spryness, isn't that a cool word?) (( … )) flew behind Shuichi and reached around to cup his hand over his mouth. He wrapped his other hand around Shuichi's body, breathing in slowly.

"Calm down, breath with me." He inhaled and exhaled in a smooth pattern. Shuichi began to struggle. "Please, it's okay. I didn't kidnap you. Last night I was walking and I saw you stop in the middle of the street, and you didn't move when that big semi turned the corner." Shuichi struggled harder.

'It wasn't you,' Shuichi thought, 'it was Yuki!' Tears began falling down his face. His arms grew heavier, and he tried to lift them higher, but his strength was leaving him.

"Your body's exhausted. Just calm down, everything will be alright. Please… please just calm down." He gripped him tighter, their bodies tightly interlaced. Shuichi tried to pull away and drove both of them onto the floor lying parallel to each other. As the stranger leaned in closer to his ear, Shuichi could feel his warm breath on his cheek. "Please. I promise I'll return you to your Yuki, just please calm down." Shuichi stopped struggling.

'He knows Yuki.' The thought raced through his mind. The stranger let go and sat up.

"That's the one you were talking about while you were sleeping. Isn't he your boyfriend?" Shuichi rolled over and looked at the man who had moments ago seemed so threatening. The sunlight exposed his face, and the fear Shuichi had been so full of was swept away at the concern in the young man's eyes.

"Yuki-" Shuichi pulled himself up to his knees, breathing heavily. He tried to look up at the stranger, but the room began to spin. Consciousness left him.

---

Hours later Shuichi awoke again, but this time he found himself lying comfortably in a soft and unfamiliar bed. His head was still spinning slightly, and he felt weak all over.

"Yuki," he tried to call out, but a whisper barely escaped his lips. He pulled himself up and reality hit him. The fight. The rain. The semi…and the stranger. It hadn't been Yuki who saved him… it had been Yuki who had left him alone.

_"None of your damn business, you brat."_

_"Yuki… can I ask you something? … where's your mother?"_

_"She's dead."_

_"I'm sorry… How did she die.?"_

_"DO YOU EVER SHUT UP? It's none of your damn business!"_

_"You are my business, Yuki!"_

_"You… don't know what you're talking about. STOP trying to be so much a part of what my life was! You keep asking me to tell you! Tell you what God Damnit? Can't I have secrets? Get out of here! I can't stand the sight of you anymore- just get out."_

Shuichi tried to control the tears running down his cheeks, but Yuki's voice wouldn't leave his head.

_"I can't stand… you"_

Yuki always called him an idiot or moron, and it was usually always true… yet at the end of all Yuki's insults there was still his love. But at the end of that there was nothing. No love, no hate, no regret. Just a void. It was like Yuki had shoved him into that void… just to close him off?

"You awake?" Shuichi looked over to the voice. The same stranger stood in the doorway, holding a tray with two bowls. One was full of soup, the other was empty. "I thought you might like some soup. You should try and eat. Your body can't recover without food." He moved towards Shuichi and sat down next to him. "Eat."

Shuichi tried to spoon some soup from the bowl, but he was shaking so violently that he kept spilling it. He cried in frustration as he tried again and again. Suddenly his hand steadied, and the spoonful of warm liquid reached his lips. Shuichi opened his tear-stained eyes to see the stranger steadying his hand with his own.

"Don't be afraid, I promised you that you'll be okay… I promise I'll take care of you." He smiled. It seemed weird, him hand feeding this boy, but there was something about him that was just so… infatuating. He had this desire to hold him and care for him.

Shuichi swallowed the soup. "Thanks," he managed. The stranger put the spoon down, and looked at Shuichi.

"I'm glad you're feeling at least a little better," he felt Shuichi's forehead, "but you're still warm… I'm sorry, I don't even know your name."

"Shuichi Shindou."

"Well Shuichi Shindou, it's a pleasure to meet you. I'm Trowa, Trowa Hino."

"Tro-wa?" Shuichi looked at him, a strange feeling coursing through his body. "Than-" he stopped, catching his breath, "thank yo-u for every-" Shuichi stopped again, his eyes widening.

"It's okay," Trowa grabbed the empty bowl just as Shuichi bent over sick, "that's what this ones for."

---

((Well, there you have it! Hehe, a long and funny/romantic chapter… even if some people think it's corny!))

(Effe you. I won the rock paper scissors contest fair and square!)

((And where the HELL is my lemon?))

(No! There's no citrus fruit of any kind for you!)

((Not even a hint… of lemony sprite like goodness? 00))

(Pervert)


End file.
